The Secret & sequel
by vands88
Summary: The Face of Boe finally tells the Doctor his secret and he is faced with a choice...10Rose. Martha.
1. The Secret

**Title:** The Secret  
**Rating:** G  
**'Ship:** 10Rose (with a bit of Martha thrown in)  
**Word Count:** 193  
**Genre:** Angst with a teeny weeny drop of fluff and action/adventure  
**Summary:** The Face of Boe finally tells the Doctor his secret and he is faced with a choice...

**A/N:** Unbeta'd and written post-DW (AKA written by a monkey on crack) so all mistakes are mine. Oh, and I don't own Doctor Who, R.T.Davis and the crew do.

He can't tear his eyes away.

Whatever the Doctor expected The Face of Boe to show him, it wasn't this. It was beautiful, and impossible, and captivating. He stands in a daze, barely registering Martha's insistent tugging on his hand, telling him urgently that they have to go. He can't leave. Not now.

He nearly forgot how beautiful she was, how her blonde hair dances in the wind and how her whole face lights up when she sees him. He watches as they stand together, a toddler in their arms, as they laugh and talk and kiss.

A lone tear traces its way down his face but the Doctor barely even notices too captivated by the image of the future he could've had. So this was The Face of Boe's deepest secret and this was the decision he had to make. He could either go with Martha, save the world, do what he always does and end up alone or…this. Him and Rose and their child until they both grow old and die _together_.

The world is falling around him and the future calls; The Doctor knows he has a decision to make.


	2. Sequel: The Happy Ending

**Title:** The Happy Ending (sequel to "The Secret")  
**Rating:** G  
**'Ship:** 10Rose  
**Word Count:** 465 (yes, about three times the length of the prequel)  
**Genre:** Fluff and a bit of angst because this is me after all...  
**Summary:** The Doctor and Rose finally get their happy after The Face of Boe tells his great secret.  
**A/N: **This one's also unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Still don't own 'Doctor Who' by the way.

He was regenerating, the Doctor reasoned, that would explain the strange feeling.

He blinks through the confusion and the dull pain trying desperately to remember where he is and what happened. It's dark and he's lying on something soft with…pillows? Maybe he's in bed? Like the last time he regenerated, when Rose…

Rose. Suddenly everything came back to him. The planet, him and Martha, the aliens, the building collapsing around them, The Face of Boe…he made his choice. His heart leaps in his chest, singular, he only has one heart now, did that mean he was human? Trying to sort out his thoughts was a nightmare, is this what it's like to be human?

Then he sees it. In the dark he can just about make out the outline of a sleeping girl in a chair in the corner of the room…he could recognise that figure anywhere. Rose. His Rose. He did it, he was human, he was here with Rose in what he once jokingly called "Pete's World" and judging by the room he was in The Face of Boe had kept his promise; they were safe.

The Doctor allows a smile to touch his lips at the sight of her blonde hair cascading down the arms of the chair and a blanket loosely draped around her. He doesn't have the heart to wake her, which is rather contradictive of the fact that he wants nothing more than to kiss her senseless and never let her go again. Stupid human contradictions.

The Doctor's human…he's actually pure blood human. Somehow that thought hasn't quite processed yet. House. He's in a house. He's actually going to have to live in a house with carpets and windows and mortgages! A chuckle escapes as he remembers the last time him and Rose talked about him going domestic, she just giggled and said he'd never leave his TARDIS long enough to live in a house.

The TARDIS, she was gone with the planet thousands of years in the future. His ship, his home…he supposes that this is his home now. And Martha. Guilt settles in the pit of his stomach having realised that he'd left his companion, his ship and a million innocent people on a planet about to explode all for his own selfish gain. He can only hope Martha got to the TARDIS in time and they survived. You never know, they might have saved the planet too, he thinks dully.

Rose shifts in her sleep and he rapidly loses all threads of thought as she slowly opens her eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes that he thought he'd never see again. She blinks, once, twice, as if she doesn't quite believe he's there. And she smiles. And he smiles. And he knows everything's going to be okay.

---

Reviews/comments/concrit much loved. Originally written: 31 March 2007.


End file.
